I HATE YOU!
by Ikuto Tsukiyomi lover1234567
Summary: Liz and Patty came to Soul and Maka's and they asked him if he is ready to forget Maka ( sorry for the mean part) Soul is not ready Maka hears them...Maka ans Soul have a fight and Maka leaves where will see her again? ( I've been wanting to wrie this...)
1. leaving

_**I HATE YOU!**_

" Soul...if you need me I'll be in the kitchen making some lunch." Said Maka " yea, yea ok..." Replied Soul, just then Liz and Patty walked in " so Soul did you tell her? that you wanted another partner? that your to good for her?!" Liz said with a smirk " kayahahahahahahah yeah!" Patty agreed " No not yet..." Soul said but he turned when he heard some plates dropped " d-don't worry...I already now..." Maka whispered enough to Soul to hear " no Maka wait it's not what you think!" Soul said trying to cheer her up but she pushed him away " Y-YOU SAID THAT I WAS GOOD ENOUGH! BUT I GUESS YOU LIED! THATS ALL YOU DO! YOU LIE AND LIE AND LIE! YOUR JUST LIKE MY FATHER!" Maka yelled while crying then Soul broke "YEA I LIED,YEA I'M LIKE YOUR FATHER AND NO ONE IS GOING TO FALL A FLAT-CHESTED BOOK WORM! I-I WISH I WAS WITH SOMEBODY ELSE BUT YOU! HOW ABOUT YOU JUST LEAVE!" Yelled Soul with that Maka got her bags and left.

* * *

**_2 YEARS LATER!_**

Soul sat there looking over channels it's been 2 years since he saw Maka and he's become depressed his whole life had come down he started cutting and that...but he stopped after days...anyway he was flicking channel's but he saw someone who look familiar he looked at her it was...MAKA!? " everybody I'm gonna sing 'someone who cares' ( by three days grace...song are all by three days grace!) Maka started to sing" _**Every street in this city Is the same to me Everyone's got a place to be But there's no room for me Am I to blame? When the guilt and the shame Hang over me Like a dark cloud that Chases you down In the pouring rain It's so hard To find someone Who cares about you But it's easy enough to find Someone who looks down on you Why is it so hard To find someone Who cares about you**_  
_** But it's easy enough to find Someone who looks down on you? It's not what it seems When you're not on the scene There's a chill in the air But there's people like That nobody sees So nobody cares, Why is it so hard To find someone Who cares about you When it's easy enough to find Someone who looks down on you? Why is it so hard to find Someone who can keep it Together when you've come undone? Why is it so hard To find someone Who cares about you? I swear this time It won't turn out the same Cause now I've Got myself to blame And you'll know when we End up on the streets That it's easy enough to find Someone who looks down on you Why is it so hard To find someone Who cares about you When it's easy enough to find Someone who looks down on you? Why is it so hard to find Someone who can keep it Together when you've come undone Why is it so hard To find someone Who cares about you.**_" Maka finished " Thank you!" she said again as she walked off the stage. Soul jumped up and called the others...

* * *

What do you think will happen nect?


	2. leaving and going to see to concernts

_**I HATE YOU!**_

* * *

Soul was very angry because HIS girlfriend Linda dressed up as Liz ( Liz came her some of her outfits and wigs) she DRESSED up as Liz and asked him if he had...then that's them it all happened when Maka left...god he missed her...anyway Linda was he partner and he hated it...she would not let go anywhere so today he snuck out and got some tickets to...Maka's consent he got them and went back home to see his girlfriend who was looking at him...smirking..." W-WHAT?" Soul said "I want a kiss . !" Linda smirked Soul sighed " no! cool guys don't kiss!" He said with his hands in his hands in his pockets " y-you are so mean!" she yelled as she slammed then door and walked out of the house but then she opened It again " WE'RE DONE!" Linda cried as she ran.

* * *

Soul sighed as he sat down and looked at the ticket " I'll get to see her again." Soul said with a smile as he looked up to a photo of him and Maka smiling Soul went to his bedroom to get dressed then he went to the concert he sat down and saw Maka " thank you everyone to night I'm gonna sing 'bitter taste' Maka said then she started singing"** Just let me say one thing ****I've had enough ****You're selfish and sorry ****You'll never learn ****How to love**** As your world disassembles ****Better keep your head up ****Your name, ****Your face is ****All you have left now ****Betrayed, disgraced ****You've been erased ****So long, so long**  
** I have erased you ****So long, so long ****I've wanted to waste you ****So long, so long ****I have erased you ****I have escaped ****The bitter taste of you ****Just let me clear my head ****I think I've had too much ****You're so disappointing ****But you make good use of it ****As your world disassembles ****Better keep your head up ****Your name, ****Your face is ****All you have left now ****Betrayed, disgraced ****You've been erased ****So long, so long ****I have erased you ****So long, so long ****I've wanted to waste you ****so long, so long ****I have erased you ****I have escaped ****The bitter taste of you ****Your name, ****Your face is ****All you have left now ****Disgraced, betrayed ****You've been erased ****So long, so long ****I have erased you ****So long, so long ****I've wanted to waste you ****So long, so long ****I have erased you ****I have escape ****The bitter taste ... ****I have escaped ****The bitter taste of you.**' Maka sang, everyone clapped and Soul just stood there but soon after he clapped after that he saw Maka " OI MAKA!" Yelled Sou,l Maka stopped she lowered her head " what do you want?" Maka whispered " Maka...you are a REALLY good singer...but do you ever miss me?" Soul asked " Soul I-I don't know at the moment!" Said Maka as she ran away.

* * *

Soul was at school thinking about the song and Maka bit little did he know she was at his school, " YO-YO MAKA!" Yelled lord Death " hello what did you want me for?" Asked Maka " will sing at the party? please!" Lord Death begged " yes ok." Maka said as she walked out. It was the night of the party and Maka was already up there she did not see Soul but he was there " ok now everyone I'm gonna sing ' chalk outline'" she said Maka started to sing" **I've been cursed ****I've been crossed ****I've been beaten by the ones that get me off ****I've been cut ****I've been opened up ****I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved ****You left me here like a chalk outline ****On the sidewalk waiting for the rain ****To wash away ****(Wash away) ****You keep coming back to the scene of the crime ****But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway ****All you left behind ****Is a chalk outline ****I've been cold ****In the crypt ****But not as the cold as the words across your lips ****You'll be sorry baby ****Some day ****When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay ****You left me here like a chalk outline**  
** On the sidewalk waiting for the rain ****To wash away ****(Wash away) ****You keep coming back to the scene of the crime ****But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway ****All you left behind ****is a chalk outline ****All you left behind ****Is a chalk outline ****(All you left behind...) ****You left me here like a chalk outline**** On the sidewalk waiting for the rain ****To wash away ****(Wash away) ****You keep coming back to the scene of the crime ****But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway ****All you left behind ****Is a chalk outline." **Maka finished Soul clapped but didn't know anything about the songs " thank you everyone!" Maka said as walked off the stage.


	3. athors note plz read! so you understand

_**Authors note! **_

**for the people that are reading this yes Patty and Liz love Maka as an sister, and Linda is evil (I'm still trying to get something for her to be evil or something...so that's why she needed Liz's outfits and that) and Patty she was just confused of what was going on so in chappie you'll see what happens when she forgets that Maka left. and I will continue this...:D**


	4. Linda and a first kiss by Soul?

_**I HATE YOU!PT4 **_

Maka was laying down on her bed looking up to room sighing about what happened to her father he had well died or something...it's that she didn't care or anything it's just she'll be happy with out her father here, she smiled

" well at least I can't" Maka heard the phone ring she picked it up

" hello?" Maka said but she highly regretted it one she heard a voice she didn't wanna hear it was Soul's

" Maka? are you ok?" Soul asked with a worried voice yes he was not acting he was really, really worried

" '...' " Maka didn't answer nope not at all Maka was too scared to answer...

" Maka?" Soul said

" beep, beep, beep" The phone said

" oh god, did he just? how did he get my phone number?!" yelled Maka then she remembered something when she and Soul were partners she gave him her phone number she face palmed her self she never should of done that...but then Maka smirked because all of her songs where about him! and he didn't know that. then Maka remembered something her next concert.

" well better get ready for it." Maka said with a sigh as she went the door but seen...Soul's girlfriend Linda?

" well , well, hello, Maka" Linda said with a smirk as she came out from the dresser.

" what do you want?" Maka asked with a slight growl.

" to make sure she stay away from...Soul" Linda said with smirk as she got a knife out of her pocket.

" w-what?!" Yelled Maka backing away.

" you heard me!" She yelled then without any warning Maka punched her to the ground and chucked her out on the road then she got ready and she started her concert as she got up on stage she saw a lot of people but one stood up for her it was...Soul.

" hello everyone thankyou for coming out! i'm gonna sing I hate everything about you!" Maka yelled as everyone yelled with happiness

" Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me." Maka finished everyone clapped

" thank you everyone I'll be hear every month!" Maka yelled as she walked of the stage only to be pinned to a tree by...Soul?!

" Maka..." Soul said in a husky voice

" S-Soul?!" Maka said then with any warning Soul kissed Maka full ball


End file.
